


Euterpe

by Hyperglizemia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Devotion, Drama, Existential Angst, Forced Prostitution, Jazz Age, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, Wake-Up Sex, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperglizemia/pseuds/Hyperglizemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Felices años 20. El navío "Euterpe" dirige sus rumbos hacia la tierra prometida, América, cargado de los anhelos censurados por la Primera Guerra, así como también de los vicios y la corrupción que envenena hasta al más puro y pulcro de los emigrantes. Rivaille es un traficante de licores desinteresado de la vida que carga con un pasado turbio. Eren, un joven de familia acomodada hambriento de libertad, y cuyo resignado destino se entrelaza al de una desconocida prometida a la cual duda llegar a amar. ¿Puede un barco unir mucho más que solo tierras separadas por millas de mar? "¿Es una coincidencia que dos caminos sin sentido se lleguen a topar?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euterpe

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este fic surgió viendo una tira de la pareja en donde ambos veían un espectáculo y lucían ropas más bien algo anticuadas. Me sitúe en los año '20 porque ¡Tiene un montón de plot este período! Es decir, mafias, contrabando, el lado oscuro detrás de los momentos gloriosos de Estados Unidos respecto a su economía en crecimiento luego de la Primera Guerra Mundial entre muchas otras cosas interesantes. Creo que quise hacerlo sobre un barco porque siento que tiene en sí un valor muy simbólico que a estos momentos no sabría explicar del todo "bien". En notas finales, planeó explayarlo más.
> 
> Sin más molestias, les dejo leer.

**I:**

  
**A** _sciende el telón._   


_**A**_ cabó de dar la última bocanada de su cigarrillo antes de dirigir con hastío un leve vistazo al marcador endeble en el reloj de su saco.  _Diez de la mañana_. El hombre no hizo más que apoyarse con los brazos cruzados en la fría pared de piedra que a sus espaldas se alzaba, como indicándole que su espera era larga y bien podía darle un uso favorable mientras tuviese que mantener en tal sitio sus pies, firmes en la acera gélida y sucia.

Sus suelas se embarraban. Chasqueó la lengua al pensar que tendría que limpiarlas en cuanto estuviese a bordo. Solo que no podía afirmar con seguridad que podría estar "a bordo" en sí cuando el barco se encontraba a minutos de zarpar y sus compañeros de viaje siquiera tenían la decencia de hacer acto de presencia.

Bufó por la bajo. Coló unos cuantos dedos para refregar las hebras rebeldes que se ensalzaban en la base del cabello, y dirigió un vistazo rápido a los concurrentes quienes ordenaban y subían maletas con cierto deje de ansiedad asomado en su actuar. Suspiró.

Con desgano arribaba a su mente el entendimiento. Pensó que, de no llegar  _él_ , tendría que ir personalmente a la nave, hablar con los tripulantes y darles un buen rollo de billetes para que dispongan con discreción de la carga tránsfuga de licores que osados transportan con todo el peso de lo ilícito y lo prohibido a cuestas de sus espaldas. Que su objetivo no es más que la buena América, ese continente que ahora decía gozar mucho de tiempos felices y no eran más que las facetas superfluas de lo que significa la censura de un vicio tan común como lo era la bebida.

Y entonces, cuando todo el trámite pase, sabe que irá personalmente con ansias de insultar y -por qué no- patear el culo de Irvin Smith, nada más y nada menos que el auspiciador de toda esa mierda trapera de tráficos y quién se supone debía de haber hecho acto de presencia en toda su humanidad hacía ya más de media hora para realizar las acciones pertinentes respecto a la valiosa carga –En compañía de su excéntrica "asistente". Pero entonces sabe el otro dará una jodida explicación tan contundente que sus ansias solo tendrán que limitarse a intentos de argumentos con los cuales, de igual forma, saldrá perdiendo. Porque si tiene que hablar de dones, sin lugar a dudas el que más resaltaba en ese sujeto era el don de la palabra. No había quién pudiese cuestionarlo, aún si antes él mismo lo ha intentado.

Ya lo sabe, y se resigna a eso. De todos modos, este viaje fracasaría de no contar con su convincente elocuencia que en presencia de los aristócratas lo volvía un hombre íntegro y decente, lo que jamás haría levantar sospecha alguna del sucio trabajo que por detrás ejecutaban. Él solo era un mero guardaespaldas, Hanji Zoe (Especialista en químicos graduada de una universidad prestigiosa y que se aseguraba de mantener la calidad de la mercancía), una simple secretaria. Eran, en sí, una pequeña mafia que poco a poco fue conformándose y llegó a volverse de las más sólidas en su momento. No había agencia ni investigadores que aún pudiesen dar con el trabajo ílicito, el cual destacaba por una discreción completa y una pulcritud digna de quién sabe esbozar todos los posibles escenarios de su actuar.

Irvin poseía otros subordinados, así como también más jefes por sobre su mando. Especialmente hombres ricos dueños de viñas quienes proporcionaban los vinos y licores a exportar tránsfugos en las afueras. No eran, después de todo, los únicos en dicha agrupación, mas ser los mejores en su trabajo era lo que les llevaba a participar en tales viajes al extranjero, cuya importancia alcanzaba niveles cuasi macros. Siempre destacaron el pasar desapercibidos, y nulos eran los momentos en que fueron descubiertos.

Y, aún si eran descubiertos, sería la oportunidad perfecta para entrar en acción su papel en esta obra. Porque él solo estaba ahí para cuidar que nadie metiese sus narices donde no le incumbía. Y, de tratarse así, la duda jamás se presentaría al momento de jalar el gatillo del arma que mantenía escondida en los rincones de su saco y despojar de vida al infeliz que intentó saber más de lo que tenía moralmente permitido.

Era, después de todo, esa clase de detestable persona.  _¿Debía importarle?_ Cuando disparaba, siquiera resentía esa vida que estaba despojando.  _Era su forma de sobrevivir._

Su mandíbula aplicó presión con aún más fuerza al ver el poco tiempo que iba quedando y, par a deshacerse del cigarrillo, creyó pertinente el ir a hablar con los cómplices que bien supieron sobornar para que dejasen la carga si concluía que Smith ya no se presentaría.

Solo que su acción se vio detenida cuando una mano posó sobre su hombro y, girándose con cierta displicencia no pudo más que encontrarse con el rostro calmo y siempre inexorable de Irvin Smith, acompañado de la sonrisa curiosa y siempre brillante de Hanji Zoe, la anteriormente nombrada doctora licenciada.

No hizo más que fruncir el ceño y suspirar cansino.

—Demonios Irvin, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hemos perdido con esto? Esos sujetos elevarán el ancla en cualquier minuto. —Su voz resonó molesta en el eco de aquella helada brisa marina.

—Disculpa la demora Rivaille. Sabes bien que esto no es tan fácil e implica muchos trámites. Estoy seguro de que sabes comprender eso. —Y el convencimiento en su voz fue lo suficientemente claro como para opacar cualquier replica que podría haberle dado el más bajo. Rivaille se encogió de hombros al saber, como había previsto antes, la batalla perdida.

—Tch, Como sea. Subamos a esta mierda de una vez.

Sus acompañantes no hicieron más que asentir. A pasos vagos, dirigió su cuerpo para disponerse a entregar el boleto que le significaba un nuevo viaje a mundos desconocidos.

Un viaje en un barco que a todos simbolizaba la libertad y ese  _da capo_  que tanto se anhelaba luego de los estigmas que en sus almas dejó las atrocidades de la guerra.

Para él, no era más que una prisión en donde remarcaba más para sí mismo lo sucio que era su destino, un destino incierto y en donde a su vida siquiera encontraba un sentido más allá de las mundanas acciones que estaba cometiendo.

Pero Rivaille ya no resentía tanto eso. Se había resignado a creer que esto era para lo único que llegaría a servir en este mundo, y era por esa misma razón qué, por más que le dijesen que necesario era sentara cabeza de una vez y consiguiese una esposa, él oídos sordos hacía y disponía a seguir con esto que podía creer, en lo profundo de su mente, la única misión sustentable en su existencia.

Involucrar a alguien solo le traería más problemas de los suficientes que ya tenía. Con contenerse a sí mismo le bastaba. Podía vivir solo, y  _podía sobrevivir_ haciendo esto.

Hasta que fuese descubierto y el arma en sus dedos dudara y fallase, y entonces solo la historia que para él fue tranzada dictaría como sería el desenlace a cada despreciable acto realizado.

* * *

 _ **E**_ uterpe era el barco soñado.

Un barco que transportaba a los rezagados de la pugna hacia un mundo nuevo que prometía valores remarcados y deseados por quienes no sufrieron más que las impericias de ese conflicto inconcebible:  **Libertad, igualdad y regocijo**. Después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Europa se sumió en un ambiente triste y desolador. No había momentos en que no sintiesen ese pesar en sus corazones viendo sectores derrumbados y sucumbidos a meras cenizas luego de los bombardeos, o esa impotencia cada vez que recordaban a los familiares que enviados a batalla fueron y jamás nunca regresaron.

Euterpe era, para sus pasajeros,  _un símbolo de esperanza._ Un lazo que les conectaba a un mundo nuevo, libre, acogedor.

Para él, en cambio, era un símbolo de enclaustramiento. Una nave en donde su destino se zanjaba de una manera mísera y detestable, tan monótona como de esas que jamás esperó concretar.

Eren no quitó ese semblante molesto y fusco de su gesto, por más que su padre insistía en que cambiase la expresión y Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva, sujetaba con firmeza esa mano temblorosa de rabia e indignación que de todos modos ignoraba el tacto al hallarse su usuario tan sumido en sus propios demonios internos. Su amigo Armin había dejado hacía ya mucho su insistencia en animarle. Eren estaba cegado por su confusa y obligada sumisión.

Los Jaeger eran una familia de buena situación económica provenientes de Alemania. Antes de que la guerra azotase con toda su fuerza la pequeña fortuna que sostenían, la rama cambió su residencia a un pequeño pueblo de Francia, y allí se asentaron durante los últimos años hasta que, tentado por las promesas de gloria y riqueza que surgían de los confines respecto a Estados Unidos, el Señor Jaeger evaluó una forma de retirarse hacia el tan provechoso lugar.

Y, pasado el tiempo, no solo encontró un modo perfecto el cual le permitiera trasladarse con su familia de una vez por todas, sino que, a través del contacto que logró con un viejo conocido, supo que este tenía una hija de más o menos la misma edad de Eren, y que esperaba casar lo más pronto posible en cuanto el joven más idóneo se presentara.

Los acuerdos no se hicieron esperar. Ambos padres planearon a través de cartas el encuentro de los jóvenes y concluyeron después de mucho tiempo su compromiso. Ahora, toda la familia Jaeger se dirigía hacia Estados Unidos no solo con la intención de instalarse y vivir perpetuamente en la nación, sino que también para concretar el matrimonio de Eren con su desconocida prometida.

Por supuesto dicha noticia al chico no le sentó para nada bien. Las discusiones respecto al tema se tornaron el pan de cada día y, durante los últimos meses la casa Jaeger cuasi retumbaba cuando el asunto afloraba tanto en la cena como en cualquier pequeña instancia. Mas al final, y por más renuencia que el chico mostrase, la decisión del padre fue absoluta y ya no había forma de oponerse ante ello. Poco a poco, y por más que detestase la idea, Eren aprendió a resignarse ante esa destino que le fue impuesto por su padre.

Al final, había llegado a pensar que solo tenía que  _hacerlo, y ya_. No, no lo aceptaba y mucho menos lo quería, mas, considerando que en su vida siquiera había llegado a obtener ese  _sentido_  que tanto buscaba, optó esperar y ver si esto era realmente lo que podía dárselo.

No creía enamorarse. Para él, el  _amor_  era un concepto lo suficientemente ajeno a su vida como llegar a considerarlo. A sus quince años, había tenido pequeños encuentros y relaciones ocultas con unas cuantas jóvenes aledañas, mas jamás pasó del coqueteo y de los besos simplones y abrazos superfluos. Nunca sintió nada especial por ellas. Sabía también, que ellas no sentían ese  _algo_  por él tampoco. Lo que formaban era más como una especie de acuerdo infantil, un juego donde quedaban de ser el  _novio_  y la  _novia_ , realizando las cosas que suponían dichos términos habrían de ejecutar, pero jamás pasando del límite que establecía la mera juerga momentánea.

Y pese a eso, adolescente como era, las necesidades biológicas no tardaron en despertar y, aún sí constantemente fue invadido por ellas incapaz se sintió de cometer un acto que en esos tiempos era digno de condenar y podía traerle más de un problema.

Pero, por sobretodo, y aún si le llamasen anticuado, quería que esa  _necesidad_  solo fuese visualizada para la persona que realmente _amara_.

Él era consciente de como muchos de sus amigos tampoco podían contener los instintos y, pese a la crianza, rompían los canones establecidos y hacían de las suyas. El problema era cuando los veía casados, jóvenes y cargando un niño pequeño sobre la espalda mientras su esposa esperaba  _al otro_ que venía en camino, así como muchos otros que de seguro le sucederían.  _Y eran infelices._  Infelices, porque ante el mero jugueteo, acabaron encadenándose en algo de lo que ahora se arrepentían. Infelices porque por más que trataban de establecer una máscara de sonrisa y actitud amena, en el fondo estaban rogando por echar a correr el tiempo atrás y haber sido más precavidos en sus actuares.

Eran pocos los que había llegado a sentir realmente enamorados. Y, por un momento, pudo decir que era reconocible cuando veía ese brillo tan peculiar aflorando en su mirada, esa sonrisa sincera en sus ojos y ese cariño profesado más en acciones que solo en palabras. Lo que los hacía diferentes de quienes solo lo hacían por  _deber._

Él no quería eso para sí. No quería  _un deber_.

Pero, por más que intentó evitarlo, por más que mantuvo las barreras adecuadas y nunca pensó demasiado en el aspecto, por más que siempre se profesó ajeno a  _tonterías como esas que en esos instantes eran innecesarias porque el amor no le resultaba primordial_ , no pudo escapar de  _ese destino._

Actualmente, montado en el carruaje y descendiendo para bajar su maleta con el boleto en la mano, viajaba a conocer a esa desconocida que se suponía, ahora debía amar. ¿La querría? ¿La desearía? ¿Llegaría al punto de necesitarla con desesperación tal como se plasmaba al amor en los libros de su buen amigo Armin que siempre pensó tan tontos y melosos? ¿Despertaría ese sentimiento que hasta ahora siquiera era capaz de percibir? Se lo preguntó una, dos, mil veces las noches previas al viaje.

No hubo respuestas.

Y sabía que no las encontraría hasta que estuviese pisando tierra americana y, allí, no habría escapatoria ante ello. No le quedaba por eso, más que resignarse.

Resignado salió de su casa. Resignado subió al carro. Resignado ahora entregaba su maleta y el boleto, resignado ponía un pie dentro del barco. Y, cuando traspasó la entrada, toda esa resignación se había convertido en desinterés, un desinterés tan profundo que una vez instaló sus cosas en la habitación del embarque, optó por disfrutar de esa semana que se le anunciaba como los pocos días de esa libertad ansiada, de descubrir lo que antes habría tenido pereza de buscar, y de vivir como el mozo que siempre había sido.

_Antes de que América asomara su oscura sombra sobre él._

Y por eso, haciendo un ademán indiferente ante unas cuantas palabras que le dedicó su padre, manos al bolsillo y con una expresión seria, dejó atrás el sector primera clase y fue a inmiscuirse a los sitios que no había llegado a inspeccionar con anterioridad. Descuido por completo cuanta distancia estaba tomando del sector socialmente permitido: La verdad, ya nada de eso le importaba.

* * *

Dejó su chaqueta sobre la silla y se recostó sobre la cama, cansado. Estiró los brazos y se quedó mirando el techo por unos minutos, minutos en sí bastante ínfimos y ambiguos. Ladeó el rostro, percibiendo la sábana un tanto áspera del lecho. Pestañeó ligero sin estar viendo ahora nada en realidad, perdido en algún punto abstracto de la habitación con la mera intención de dejar su mente en blanco.

Para su desgracia, no pudo evitar el pensar y hacer el recuento de lo sucedido durante su embarque.

La carga fue subida con éxito. Irvin logró traspasar y relacionarse con los comensales de manera perfecta. Hanji se hallaba en su cuarto haciendo quizás qué raro tipo de experimento. Supuso que ya no tenía más  _que hacer._

Inspiró pesado y se levantó. Cogió de nuevo el saco y salió, con la intención de dirigirse a un pequeño bar que ofrecía unos de los furtivos rincones de Euterpe, _ilícito_  cabe recalcar. Se vendía durante el viaje y ofrecía a los pasajeros de manera clandestina, mas se cerraba el bar y ocultaban los licores cuando el barco desembarcaba. Y, aunque no era precisamente adepto a la bebida, pensó que un poco de  _whisky_  no le sentaría mal para despejarse un tanto y quedar con sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier eventualidad. Además,  _sabía que en América deberían de restringirse._

A paso vago, se dirigió por las infinidades de los pasillos, desinteresado y colando un cigarrillo en la abertura de sus labios. La brisa marina golpeaba en sus pómulos y le desordenaba el cabello lacio y azabache al son de tal corriente. Hacia un clima agradable. Pese a ello, no inmutó su gesto.

No esperaba, realmente, ningún contratiempo en este viaje. Para él, seguía siendo como cualquier otro. Uno más de los tantos que había tenido.

_No creía que ningún imprevisto pudiese llegar a hacerlo diferente._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero haya gustado! Al final no hay mucho que pueda decir en notas finales, desde que especifiqué todo lo que quería decir. Aunque dejaré esos puntos a aclarar.
> 
> Veo en esta historia a Eren y Rivaille como dos personas desesperanzadas al ver censuradas las libertades que quieren (En el caso de Rivaille, su trabajo, en el de Eren, la expectativa familiar) y necesitan desesperadamente encontrar un sentido en su vida. El barco simboliza el sentido para las personas quienes buscan una nueva oportunidad en sus vidas, tanto económica, social como humana luego de la guerra. Es lo mismo para ellos, solo que a un nivel espiritual, enfrentando a sus propios contextos y demonios internos. No sé si me explico.
> 
> Debe de estar de más decir que esto es un Eren/Rivaille (younger tops for the win) y que será la pareja principal durante toda la historia. Aunque quizás, y solo quizás, y si se da la oportunidad, puede que algún otro ship surja por esos lares. Aún no estoy segura, y me quedan muchos capítulos para ello. Decidí de hacer este fic una especie de proyecto, y quizás si llega a concretarse satisfactoriamente, iré tomando mi tiempo para subirlo.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo! No olvides dejar algún comentario. Las opiniones y críticas siempre me sientan bien para tener una guía de como proceder.


End file.
